


when you love her

by deafgaynerd



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Post-Reveal Love Square, based on a Jonas Brothers song, pre-reveal love square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deafgaynerd/pseuds/deafgaynerd
Summary: based off the new Jonas Brothers song, Love Her.Chat Noir loves Ladybug so much and eventually Adrien loves Marinette too.





	when you love her

**_Drive me crazy, make me mental_ **

**_No other buttons she can push_ **

They don’t fight often, but when Chat Noir and Ladybug are fighting, Ladybug always knows just _what_ button to press to end the fight. They rarely fight, because his Lady never wants to hurt him, and any negative feelings between the pair could be easily exploited by Hawkmoth. Besides, after every fight, when Chat turned back to Ladybug, the sheepish smile and apologies that spilled out of her mouth for what she said melted him. Her temper flared easily, but she was never one to stay mad at him.

Marinette, sweet, nice, wonderful Marinette, had a temper outside of the mask too. Adrien, both as himself and as Chat, witnessed this constantly. Whenever it wasn’t directed at him he often stood in awe. She always stood up for what was right, and was not willing to even let a silly little thing as liking a boy to stop her when there was an injustice.

**_One second she's Miss Sentimental_ **

**_Then she’s afraid she's said too much_ **

Being a superhero with a dedicated website that captures everything that happens comes in handy sometimes. Especially when you have those “let’s go back and see what we were doing two years ago” moments. If there is a calm moment and nothing seems to be happening while they’re on patrol on one of those days, Ladybug will go grab snacks from home and go meet up on the top of the Eiffel Tower with Chat, who had grabbed his laptop and they would watch videos of them when they were first starting out.

Before the reveal, Ladybug would often let slip little details from her life as Marinette and Chat would soak them all up and she would freak out. They couldn’t divulge their identities, it was too reckless, and she would make Chat swear time and time again that he wouldn’t try to figure out her identity from all the things she let slip. He would promise, cross his heart, and he kept that promise.

After the reveal, they would watch the videos and reminisce on how young and oblivious they were. Marinette would often laugh about how stubborn she was about identities when the love of her life and her best friend were of course, one and the same. Adrien would shake his head and hold her tight. It was one of these occasions when Marinette first told Adrien she loved him. To her, it was way too early in their relationship for that confession and she went bright red and hid her face in his chest, only to feel him shaking with laughter and picking up her head. He told her that he loved her too, and that he always had.

**_Opposites attract and we're the livin’ proof of this_ **

**_But I keep on comin' back like a magnet_ **

Their approach to akumas and to dealing with their biggest secrets were starkly different. Ladybug wanted to keep their identities separate, they could not afford to know each other’s secrets, especially when they were children and new to the whole superhero job. Chat Noir, on the other hand, wanted to know his Lady’s name and face more than anything. It was the biggest thing that mattered to him. For akumas, Chat was always charging in, trying to fight first and often ended up getting knocked down because of it. Ladybug was the opposite, she often surveyed her situation and thought everything out logically, especially once she had her Lucky Charm.

Chat Noir was told time and time again that he should move on. He knew he should, and he really did try. As Adrien, he looked around his class and tried to will himself to have a crush on any of the girls (except Chloe, he’d done that before and he still dealt with the consequences to this day). The closest he ever came to crushing on someone was the sweet girl who sat behind him. His only two problems were that he just could not get over Ladybug and that Marinette really seemed not to like him. He learned just how perfect it was that she was the one he had tried to like after the reveal, of course, but before the reveal he just kept going back to Ladybug.

**_'Cause when you love her_ **

**_No matter the fight you know she's always right_ **

**_And it's alright_ **

**_And they say love can hurt_ **

**_But seein' her smile can get you every time_ **

**_Yeah, every time_ **

**_Because you love her, la-la-lala-lala_ **

**_Love her, yeah_ **

Anytime that they bickered about identities or how to react and fight an akuma, Chat Noir always yielded. Sometimes he was _technically_ right in some instances with akumas, but he always let his Lady win. Whenever she was wrong, she always apologized and listened to him, and whenever she was right, she didn’t gloat. Chat just knew, no fight was really worth it, not when he loved Ladybug as much as he did.

Chat Noir loved Ladybug for a lot longer than she even knew, because she mostly didn’t believe him. He told her fairly often in the beginning, when he had just fallen in love. As time went on he only would tell her after there was a scary he-might-lose-her accident or whenever dealt with an akuma so brilliantly that all he could do was stand and admire her. She brushed it off, because how could he love her when he only knew Ladybug, right? Everytime she brushed it off, it hurt his heart, because how could she not believe him? She was the best person he had ever met and was so kind and wonderful, how could he not fall in love with the spotted superhero? Then she would look at her kitty and smile at him, and he melted, always. Just the sight of his Lady’s smile made him the happiest man in the world.

It also worked that way after the reveal, Chat or Adrien would see Marinette smile and basically be putty at her feet. When she started smiling with love, he didn’t think that he would survive. Alya and Nino would often tease him because there were definitely times where just a small smile from Marinette could have Adrien blushing and reaching out to her.

**_I put my selfish ways in boxes_ **

**_And shipped 'em back to where they came_ **

**_Will never let it get close to bein' toxic_ **

**_And I promise I’ll never walk away_ **

Despite being very giving and often being very nice, Adrien was still an Agreste, and he was still accustomed to a certain lifestyle. As much as he worked at being selfless and giving, there were times that the spoiled rich kid selfishness slipped through the cracks. Thankfully for him, Marinette never judged him too harshly while still bringing him back down to normal, public school kid level.

Chat Noir would occasionally get jealous of the way that Ladybug got everything, the reporters, the fans, the attention. He got some, sure, but most people saw him as the sidekick, as the less important one. Sometimes, selfish thoughts of _I should be getting the attention_ after akumas where he felt like he did good work or when she would go and do many more interviews with all the different reporters. His Lady even had a blog completely dedicated to her, and he was featured, but it was about Ladybug mostly. However, whenever he did get upset about these things, he often just talked it out with Ladybug instead of holding onto resentment and risking his feelings turning into something toxic that could affect their effectiveness in battling akumas and working together. Talking things out with his partner would always confirm just how much he would always stick by her side.

**_Gotta learn to let the small things go_ **

**_And know it's always far from perfect_ **

There were so, so, _so_ many times that just a side comment from either Ladybug or Chat Noir would hit just right for the other person and they would get upset. These were often unintentional and hit them hard because it was something that hurt them behind the mask. After some silence or some tears, the pair always talked it out and walked away from the situation understanding just a little bit more of the other.

Sometimes Marinette would just get a little tired of the perfect cookie-cutter Adrien that would often present itself at school, especially as they grew older and she was finally able to talk to him as a normal person and got to know him. She understood that he had to represent the Agreste brand and be the perfect role model but that didn’t mean that he just had to be a bland boring person sitting in front of her. She _knew_ him now, she knew that he really did have a personality and seeing him hide it away would sometimes just get to be too much and annoy her. Ironically, Marinette getting annoyed at him for this annoyed Adrien. Why should he have to conform to her specific wishes, especially when he _was an Agreste_ and Gabriel Agreste was expecting him to act a certain way? Not to mention that if he didn’t conform to his father’s wishes he wouldn’t be allowed to go to school with Mari and his friends any longer and that was really what he wanted most. The key to a good friendship is conversation and the pair often settled these annoyances by talking through it. Marinette really just wanted Adrien to be himself, because she knew better now. Adrien just wanted to be able to stay in school. They would often compromise, with Adrien agreeing to loosen up at least a little at school which always made Marinette happy and gave him a warm feeling when he would catch her smiling at him. After the reveal, these conversations and annoyances seemed to pile up because now Marinette knew how Adrien really was more than before.

**_And I know that we can get emotional_ **

**_But the hardest parts are always worth it_ **

The reveal was probably one of the biggest emotional parts of the miraculous duo’s relationship. How could it not be, with finding out that they really had been in a love square _with just the two of them_. Of course the first person to find out was Alya. The reporter had finally put two and two together and realised she ran a blog dedicated to her best friend. Once she found out about Marinette, she started going through just who could be Chat Noir and compiled a list. She narrowed the list based on the facts that the akuma attacks would bring her. Chat Noir was always fast to the scene whenever someone at their school was akumatized, her biggest clue. The fact that the only thing that changed for Marinette was her mask and her suit, so Alya assumed that the same would be the same for Chat. Between those facts, the fact that only two people in their class had not been akumatized ever and those two people were constantly making terrible excuses whenever there was an akuma attack, Alya puzzled out just who Ladybug’s crime fighting partner was. She knew that Chat Noir was none other than Adrien Agreste.

Figuring out their identities gave Alya the perfect opportunity to play matchmaker. She enlisted the help of Nino, because one, she already knew he was Carapace and he knew she was Rena Rouge, and two, Nino was Adrien’s best friend and she needed him to help get Adrien to go along with everything. When Nino heard her out about knowing the identities he started laughing, because _of course_ the four main crime fighting superheroes of Paris were none other than himself, his girlfriend, his best friend, and his girlfriend’s best friend. He had often called their group “The Core Four” and now it rang even truer.

Alya decided that the best way for this reveal to be pulled off was for Ladybug to let the two of them keep their miraculous after a fight. This proved to be a little difficult but with how many akumas kept popping up that were getting stronger and stronger Ladybug did eventually agree. After securing hers and Nino’s miraculous, Alya quickly set up a blind date. This blind date, of course, was for her best friends but Marinette and Adrien didn’t know that. She set them up on the date and they were having a fun time after getting over the original awkwardness of a blind date, because they had just decided that they would eat as friends for now. They were in a smaller, secluded restaurant that not many people knew about which would help Alya achieve the next part of her plan.

Once the two had mostly finished their meals, Rena Rouge and Carapace ran into the restaurant looking directly at the two of them and announcing that Ladybug and Chat Noir were needed, quickly, and they were going to meet on the top of the building. Marinette immediately excused herself to the bathroom, as did Adrien and nearly a minute later Ladybug and Chat Noir were on the roof waiting for the other pair of superheroes.

On the roof there was a blanket set out with dessert and candles and it all seemed very romantic and the main superhero pair were extremely confused. Once Carapace and Rena Rouge had jumped to the roof of the building the questions started. Rena just shook her head, laughing, because of course these two hadn’t even realised what they just did. She looked to Carapace and commented on just how fast that Ladybug _and_ Chat Noir had arrived at the rooftop when all they had done so far was walked into a restaurant where Adrien and Marinette were eating  looking for the cat and bug superheroes. With that, Chat and his Lady had started stuttering and making excuses before Rena looked at them and insisted that _she_ _knew_ and that they needed to tell each other.

Ladybug and Chat Noir looked between each other and their teammates before Ladybug sighed and sat down on the blanket in front of the dessert, understanding that this was what had to happen now. Gesturing to Chat to sit down she said bye to Nino and Alya watching Chat’s shocked face at learning who Carapace and Rena Rouge were underneath their masks. He sat down in front of his Lady, nervous about what was swiftly approaching.

Ladybug quickly started freaking out, because she was sure that Chat wouldn’t like her as much as her civilian self versus as Ladybug and that he would hate who she was. Chat quickly dispelled her worries by once again telling her he loved her, no matter who she was. In a sign of good faith towards her, he suggested that instead of revealing themselves one at a time that they would both release their transformations and look at each other on the count of three.

Three seconds. Those three seconds were the longest three seconds they would ever experience, full of anxiety, anticipation, fear, and excitement. They were going to know who each other were, in three seconds. Ladybug knew that this was for sure the hardest moment of her life so far, because having her two identities combine was overwhelming.

Three.

Two.

One.

With a flash of pink and green, their transformations dropped and the two teenagers looked up at each other sitting across their dessert. Once the realisation set in, they were laughing, they were crying, they were joking, and they were smiling. Marinette questioned his true love for Ladybug and how that stood now, because he had been so adamant she had started to believe it. He moved to sit next to her and grabbed her hands, reassuring her that the combination of Ladybug with Marinette made him fall deeper in love with her. Marinette looked at him like he was mental, before admitting that she had always had a crush on Adrien and asking him if he would ever like to go on a real date sometime, shocking him as well as herself. He easily agreed and then looked at her, laughing. Joking with her about their crazy love square that they had ended up in because of the whole secret identities thing.

They spent most of that night cuddling together in the candlelight, before separating with a promise of that real date the next day.

**_'Cause when you love her_ **

**_No matter the fight you know she's always right_ **

**_And that's alright_ **

**_And they say love can hurt_ **

**_But seein' her smile will get you every time_ **

**_Yeah, every time_ **

**_Because you love her, la-la-lala-lala_ **

**_Love her, yeah_ **

Adrien married Marinette once they had gotten older. He knew that he had to, because he was just so in love with her. He knew that no matter their struggles or their little speed bumps that they had to face, they were perfect for each other; he knew that they were soulmates. So they did what soulmates do, stay together forever, because every struggle was worth it, just to be with her and make his new wife, Marinette Agreste, smile.

**Author's Note:**

> so basically this was written because I heard the Jonas Brothers new album and the song Love Her really stuck with me and I thought it would be nice to write around it with one of my favorite ships ever, the crazy love square.


End file.
